I'm down, help me back up?
by xox-Rikx-Luvz-Hugs-Kisses-xox
Summary: Riley's down and it's because of Greg... Riley/Greg. Part of my series, but unrelated to the others. Enjoy!
1. Down

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own anything, and I don't want to. **

_**This is a little multi chapter fic. Part of my Riley/Greg series. Riley's feeling a little down...**_

He had been avoiding her.

She knew it, they all knew it, but no one knew why.

She had tried to reach out to him, just to get him to talk.

He didn't respond, and it hurt her a lot.

She had to shrug though, what could she do?

He wouldn't talk and she had to give up.

Sure the pain was there, and it was deep, but she couldn't do anything more.

So, she started to avoid him and stopped talking and trying to get him to respond.

Sure, all the pain would drive her crazy, but there was nothing else she could do.

Riley was down and it was because of Greg.

_**Okay, this was a different style then my normal, but I'm going through something like this. One of my friends, like one of my best guy friends is avoiding me and I've tried to talk to him, but he hasn't responded. How can you love someone so much, yet still be so mad at them for hurting you? Anyway, next chapter is up soon, later today.**_

_**Rika Karine :)**_

_**P.S. Sorry for having a mini-rant. **_


	2. Cry

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own anything and I don't want to.**

_**Okay sorry for the delay, but it's been a hectic two or three days, so sorry... Enjoy!!**_

Greg slid down and sat on the floor, leaning against his locker. He had seen the look on Riley's face when he had passed her this morning without saying anything. It hurt him when he saw the pain in her eyes, but what could he do? It was torture every time he saw her. It was so hard seeing her and not being able to tell her, he hated keeping his feelings locked up, he hated not being able to tell her he loved her...

Riley walked into the locker room and saw Greg sitting there. She went over and sat on the bench in front of him, "You okay?" He looked up at her, "I'm fine Riley. Go find someone else to worry about." She got up, "Someone else? No, Greg! I'm worried about you!" Greg glared at her, "Well don't, I'm fine." "No you're not. You don't talk anymore, it's like you're not even there. What happened?"

Greg got up, "You want to know what happened? Do you really want to know Riley? Do you really want to know?" Not trusting herself to speak, Riley nodded. Greg opened his mouth then shut it, "I can't." He got up and walked to the door. "Greg?" He turned, "I'm sorry Riley." He left the room.

Riley was leaning against a locker with tears falling down her face when Catherine found her. "Riley, what happened?" Riley looked at her, "I don't know Catherine, I found Greg in here so I asked him what happened, why he wasn't there anymore, and he got angry and asked if I really wanted to know. When I nodded, he said he couldn't and that he was sorry. Then he just left." Catherine looked at her, Riley reminded her so much of Sara when Grissom and Sara were fighting. Riley fell down onto the floor, "What did I do?" Catherine smiled, "It's not what you did Riley, it's more what you didn't do."

Riley looked up, "What I didn't do? What are you talking about?" She saw Catherine smile, "You love him, don't you?" Riley felt her eyes go wide, "How did you know?" Catherine sat down on the bench, "It's obvious, you're just like Sara when she was fighting with Grissom." Riley nodded, "okay, but what does that have to do with what I didn't do?" Catherine shook her head, "Greg should tell you, or you'll figure it out." She stood up, and Wendy walked in. Catherine smiled and headed to the door, "I'm going to go. Bye guys." She left.

Wendy turned to Riley, "So why do you look like a widow with bad mascara?" Riley grinned, "Well..."

_**Second chapter to this story, next Greg is going to have a talk with Catherine, and it's the last chapter!! Please review if you want...**_

_**Rika Karine :)**_

_**P.S. As always, thanks for the reviews!**_


	3. Sorry

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own anything and I don't want to.**

_**No delay this time!!! Okay third, last and final chapter!! Do enjoy! **_

Greg was looking at the DNA results when Catherine walked in and sat down across from him, "So what's going on Greg?"

He looked at her, "What do you mean?"

She stared at him, "You know what Greg, you're not that dumb."

He sighed, "I love her Catherine, and I don't know what to do. I can't tell her, but every time I'm near her, it's torture."

She smiled, "Why can't you tell her?"

Greg looked at her, "And ruin any sort of relationship I have with her? Besides, she doesn't feel the same way."

Catherine's smile disappeared, "You've already ruined your friendship. And if she doesn't have any feelings, then why did I find her in the locker room with tears pouring down her face, looking so confused because someone she really cares about isn't even talking to her?"

Greg stood up, "Is she okay?"

Catherine smiled, "She seemed okay, if you go now, Wendy's probably done cleaning her up."

"Okay. Hey Catherine?"

She looked up, "Ya?"

He smiled, "Thanks."

She nodded, "Welcome, now go!"

Greg nodded and then left.

Nick passed him on his way in, "So, why is he in a hurry?"

Catherine looked at him, "We have another Grissom and Sara, Nicky."

He grinned, "Again?"

She nodded, "Of course."

Wendy listened as Riley finished her story.

She smiled, "Riley, it's okay to love someone. It's scary and so confusing, but it's really worth it in the end." She looked up and saw Greg at the door, she motioned him behind the door, then turned to Riley, "I'm gonna get some clothes to wipe off your extra make-up, okay?"

Riley nodded, "Thanks."

Wendy walked out the door, and over to Greg, "Don't hurt her anymore, okay?"

Greg nodded, "I'll try."

Wendy smiled, and left.

Riley looked up when she heard footsteps, Greg stepped into the room.

She stood up, "Don't worry I'm leaving."

Greg came over and grabbed her hand, "Don't."

Riley looked at their hands, "What do you want?"

"To talk."

Riley pulled her hand away and leaned against the lockers, "You have five seconds and then I'm gone."

Greg looked at her, "Why were you crying?"

Riley looked at him, "How did you...? Catherine."

Greg nodded, "That and your mascara isn't on your eyes anymore."

Riley smiled, "That would give it away, wouldn't it?" She frowned, "Why would you care?"

Greg smiled sadly, "Because I think I causes the tears."

"What would make you think that?"

"Catherine didn't tell me anything... but I thought since she found you after I left..."

Riley sighed, then slid down the lockers to the floor, "You're right Greg, you are the reason. It hurt that one of my friends stopped talking to me, someone who I thought trusted me."

Greg came over and slid down beside her, "I do trust you."

Riley looked at him with tears in her eyes, "Then why wouldn't you talk to me?"

"Because I was scared."

She frowned, "Scared of what?"

"Scared that I'll do this."

Before Riley could respond, Greg kissed her.

Riley wrapped her arms around Greg and he pulled her closer.

Slowly, Greg pulled away, and leaned his forehead against hers, "I love you."

Riley looked into his eyes, "You mean it?"

Greg nodded, "I do."

Riley quickly kissed Greg, "That's good, because I love you too."

Smiling, he pulled her into his lap, "How about dinner?"

Riley nodded, "That sounds good."

_**I'm going to do an epilogue, so the story isn't finished yet.**_

_**Rika Karine :) **_


	4. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own anything, and I don't want to.**

_**Okay the epilogue...**_

Riley stood at the edge of the room, watching her collegues, thinking about all that had happened in the past few months...

Nick and Mandy come clean with their relationship, and soon after the wedding, they had announced they were having a baby.

Hodges and Wendy had moved in together, and Riley suspected they would be announcing something soon, if Wendy's new wardrobe style was anything to go by.

Sofia and Brass were talking with Catherine and Ray and Riley saw the little touches and glances they tried to hide.

Everyone seemed happy and relaxed, but someone was missing...

Suddenly, hands covered her eyes, "Boo."

Smiling, Riley turned around and found herself face-to-face with her fiance.

As he kissed her, Riley felt Greg grab the hand with her ring, and put it over the slight swell of her stomach.

Slowly she pulled away, "You have all night to do that, and this party is for us."

Sighing Greg nodded, "You're right. How are you two doing?"

She looked down at the bump that was was their baby, "We're doing fine."

Their eyes met and Greg smiled, "Ready?"

Riley nodded, she would always be ready, she wasn't down anymore, Greg had helped her up.

**_Okay, little bit of fluff, but that's it. I think I'm going to continue this storyline, but through Sofia and Brass, maybe even with Wendy and Hodges._**

**_Rika Karine :)_**


End file.
